


Домик в лесу и зомби-медведи

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Humor, M/M, Multi, OOC, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Да, у Сантьяго была бита и это, кажется, единственное, что заставило Льюиса поверить в то, что у них действительно начался грёбанный зомбиапокалипсис





	

**Author's Note:**

> Касательно этой аушки я хочу сказать сразу - смысл, логика и обоснуй как всегда пролетели мимо. От персонажей, чисто на мой субъективный взгляд автора, остались только имена.  
> Фик больше рассуждательно-описательный, нежели насыщенный диалогами. Юмор сугубо авторский, что можно вынести как ворнинг xD

Первый раз Саймон увидел Рафаэля на какой-то вечеринке, на которую его притащила Клэри (вообще-то, Льюис увязался за ней сам, но это детали). Сантьяго улыбался, пил ярко-красный коктейль и выглядел случайно затесавшимся школьником в компании студентов. Саймон мельком подумал, а спрашивают ли тут хоть у кого-нибудь удостоверение личности (это был принципиально важный вопрос, потому что ему самому двадцать один ещё не исполнилось), но потом мысль куда-то убежала, растворившись в громкой музыке и необычных коктейлях. 

Клэри танцевала где-то рядом (так же неловко, как и Саймон), тут же крутился Джейс, который, судя по виду, никак не мог решить, стоит ли ему караулить Фрей, или же плюнуть на всё и окунуться прямо в танцующую толпу, как это сделала Изабель. Алека не было видно, но его ещё на входе перехватил какой-то парень, приковав к месту фразой про голубые глаза, так что Лайтвуд, скорее всего, краснел и неловко забывал слова где-нибудь в более приватной обстановке. 

 

Второй раз Саймон увидел Рафаэля следующим же утром после вечеринки. Льюис проснулся в незнакомом месте, с жуткой головной болью и риторическим вопросом "зачем надо было так пить, если пить не умеешь". Глаза разлепить всё никак не получалось, во рту образовался филиал мексиканской пустыни, а в горле застрял, по ощущениям, целый кактус из всё той же пустыни. В комнате был приятный полумрак – и это единственное, что хоть немного облегчало нынешнее похмельное состояние. 

Но видимо кто-то совершенно не разделял этого мнения – плотные шторы распахнулись и в комнату хлынул солнечный свет. Саймон застонал, прикрывая глаза, и пробормотал что-то похожее на "вашу мать, за что". 

— Мог бы быть повежливее, ведь ты у меня в гостях, — пропел почти над ухом весёлый голос. 

Саймон с трудом разлепил веки и уставился на говорившего – темноволосого парня с тёмными глазами и насмешливой улыбкой. Льюис узнал его (не совсем сразу, мозгу потребовалось почти минута, чтобы пробудить память на лица), это был тот самый молодой парень с ярко-красным коктейлем. Теперь, видя его вблизи с растрёпанными чуть вьющимися волосами, в полурастёгнутой лёгкой белой рубашке и домашних штанах, Саймон подумал, что парню не больше шестнадцати. С очень большой натяжкой – семнадцать. 

— Рафаэль Сантьяго, — представился тем временем парень и протянул Льюису стакан с водой и таблетку. — Ты у меня в гостях. Твои друзья тоже. Не то, чтобы я вас приглашал, но сложно отказать кому-то, кто обещал оплатить твой счёт, а потом ещё и предложил продолжить веселье. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — прохрипел Саймон.

— Двадцать три, — отозвался Рафаэль, заставив Льюиса подавиться водой и закашляться. — Да, знаю, по мне не скажешь. В общем, приходи в себя, подбери свою подругу на кухне и свалите из моего дома. 

Саймон кивнул, решая пока не уточнять, кто и за что должен был заплатить, где конкретно они находятся и что вообще вчера было – не факт, что похмельный несчастный мозг смог бы сразу обработать информацию. 

— Саймон Льюис, — успел только представиться парень, когда Рафаэль уже почти вышел из комнаты. — Спасибо. 

Сантьяго лишь кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Льюис осторожно прилёг обратно на подушку, старясь не сильно двигаться вообще. Клэри – в помятой одежде, с растрёпанными волосами и лёгкой паникой в глазах – он действительно нашёл на кухне спустя пару часов. Она сидела и медитировала над кружкой уже давно остывшего кофе. В разных частях дома обнаружились и Джейс с Изабель, а вот Алека по-прежнему не было. Тот, видимо, вечеринку пошёл продолжать в другой компании. Самого хозяина нигде не было – его, судя по всему, вообще не волновала толпа малознакомых людей на частной территории. 

 

Третий и ещё девять последующих разов Саймон видел Рафаэля постольку-поскольку, сталкиваясь на различных вечеринках, куда их постоянно приглашал Магнус. Сам Бейн, к слову, все вечеринки проводил исключительно в Алеке – в переносном смысле, разумеется (хотя, на самом-то деле, кто их вообще знает). С Рафаэлем они практически не разговаривали, только перекидывались парочкой стандартных фраз и расходились по своим компаниям. Саймон, если быть честным, так и не понял до конца, что именно он делает в "их" компании, потому что это даже компанией было сложно назвать: Иззи развлеклась сразу со всеми, для Алека мир переставал существовать сразу же с появлением в поле зрения Бейна, а Джейс и Клэри уже полгода не могли выяснить отношения, из-за чего эти же самые отношения они не могли выяснить и с Саймоном. Льюис давным-давно обозначил свои чувства к Фрей, поэтому просто ждал, когда она, наконец, хоть что-нибудь решит. 

Больше в доме Рафаэля он не просыпался, потому что больше так и не пил. Ему вполне хватило предыдущего разговора с мамой на тему "тебе сколько лет, возвращаться домой на утро, не предупредив мать, я чуть с ума не сошла", да и понимающие полуулыбки Сантьяго тоже радости не добавляли. Поэтому Саймон выпивал парочку коктейлей за весь вечер, танцевал (окей, пытался танцевать) и следил, как Джейс и Клэри в очередной раз ссорятся или мирятся. 

 

В тринадцатый раз Саймон увидел Рафаэля в чёрных грязных джинсах, кроссовках, слегка порванной футболке и кожаной куртке. И с битой в руках, которой он умело размахивал, снося очередную голову или превращая чьё-нибудь оскаленное в безумной гримасе лицо в месиво из крови и осколков зубов. Да, у Сантьяго была бита и это, кажется, единственное, что заставило Льюиса поверить в то, что у них действительно начался грёбанный зомбиапокалипсис. Даже ходящие по улицам мертвецы с жутким воем поедающие тех, кто был не слишком быстрым, не могли убедить Льюиса в реальности происходящего, а Рафаэль с битой смог. Пора бы уже начать задумываться и переосмысливать ценности, что ли. 

— Это точно зомбиапокалипсис, или я присутствую на крупномасштабных съёмках очередного не слишком гениального фильма, который просто обязан стать прекрасным, потому что в нём снимется кто-нибудь вроде Роберта Дауни-младшего, Криса Хемсворта или Джонни Дэппа? — на всякий случай с надеждой уточнил Саймон. 

На его глазах мужичок в сером потрёпанном костюмчике прыгнул на другого мужика и оторвал ему голову. Роберт Дауни-младший пока не появлялся. Саймон сглотнул и чуть-чуть попятился, натыкаясь спиной на стоящего позади Рафаэля. Тот хмыкнул и сунул в руки Саймона что-то длинное и блестяще-металлическое. Льюис недоуменно перевёл взгляд на этот предмет. 

— Я не знаю, как управляться с трубой, — сообщил Сантьяго Саймон. — Максимум – лук или арбалет, учился когда-то в лагере, а вот труба…

— Просто бей ей по голове любого, кто попытается тебя сожрать, — провёл очень краткий инструктаж Рафаэль и тут же продемонстрировал, как это надо делать, с размаху выбивая все зубы подбежавшей блондиночке с оскаленной мордой. — Нужно найти Магнуса. 

— Зачем? — спросил Саймон, поудобнее перехватывая трубу и примеряясь для размаха. 

— У него есть оружие, — кратко отозвался Рафаэль и, подбежав к небольшому грузовичку, выбил битой стекло, открывая дверь. 

Действительно, нечего и удивляться, что у Бейна есть оружие против зомби. Магнус вообще выглядел так, будто у него есть оружие на случай любого варианта апокалипсиса. Сказать по правде, иногда Бейн вообще выглядел так, будто сам лично любой из вариантов и начал бы. 

— Нужно найти Клэри, — сказал Льюис, садясь в машину рядом с Рафаэлем и задумчиво наблюдая, как тот без особых проблем заводит её без ключей. — Маму и сестру. 

— Сначала Бейн, — отозвался Сантьяго и резко стартанул с места, тараня подбирающихся к ним зомби. — Потом все остальные. 

Саймон хотел было спросить, как же это так получилось, что Рафаэль сначала нашёл его, но решил придержать вопрос для более спокойной обстановки: Сантьяго целеустремлённо нарушал все возможные правила движения, с итальянскими матами давя пешеходов. Возмущаться, правда, было не на что – пешеходы, если их не давить, лезли на машину в попытке сожрать водителя и пассажира. 

Миссия "найти Клэри" увенчалась успехом сразу же, как только они нашли Бейна. Вместе с Фрей был ещё и Джейс, впервые, возможно, исключительно собранный и серьёзный. Там же были и Алек с Изабель, и ещё несколько десятков людей. Клэри тут же обняла Саймона, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и прерывисто вздыхая – она не плакала, крепко сжимая зубы, но выглядела измотанной и уставшей. Впрочем, мало кто из собравшихся мог похвастаться цветущим видом, даже вечно сияющий Бейн был в серо-чёрных тонах, без привычных блёсток и лаком поставленной причёски. Магнус раздавал всем оружие – и его действительно было в достатке. Саймон даже не стал спрашивать, откуда оно вообще взялось, тем более, сейчас это было неважно. 

— Цельтесь в голову, — сказал Бейн, когда все получили по несколько видов огнестрельного оружия. — Они не остановятся, если вы попадёте в руку или ногу. Им плевать. Либо сносите руки и ноги полностью, чтобы они не смогли двигаться, либо в голову. Закончились патроны – берите всё, что может спасти вам жизнь. Если вас укусили, но не убили, то будьте добры, пустите себе пулю в лоб самостоятельно, избавляя нас от необходимости это делать.

Саймон сглотнул и покрепче перехватил дробовик. Вот теперь им вряд ли поможет даже Дауни-младший. Разве что в настоящем костюме Железного Человека. _Потому что у них реально грёбанный зомбиапокалипсис._

*_*_*

К постоянным воплям и завываниям привыкаешь довольно быстро. Ну, или так думал Саймон, когда три недели спустя их поспешного покидания Нью-Йорка он перестал от этого вздрагивать. Поначалу было жутко, а к убийствам сложно было относиться, как к повседневной рутине, но человек ко всему привыкает. Привыкли и к этому. 

Клэри, его милая хрупкая подруга с руками художницы, решительно убивала зомби. Джейс, вечно веселящийся в прошлом дамский сердцеед, убивал зомби. Изабель, грациозная мечта любого парня, убивала зомби. Алек, застенчивый и молчаливый, убивал зомби. Магнус, блестящий и постоянно флиртующий со всеми подряд тусовщик, убивал зомби. Рафаэль, насмешливый и саркастичный, убивал зомби. И Саймон, любитель комиксов и рок-музики, тоже их убивал. Все убивали, это стало почти работой: выходишь утром – убиваешь зомби, идёшь вечером – убиваешь зомби. Выходных, разве что, не было. Да и отпуска ждать не приходилось. 

Они ехали всё дальше от Нью-Йорка, стремясь убраться из многолюдных городов. Телевидение не работало совсем, так что послушать успокаивающие речи президента и других насквозь лживо-сочувствующих политиков не удалось. Зато кто-то установил общую радиосеть, объединив всех выживших. Их оказалось не так мало, как Саймон предполагал изначально, но зомби было всё равно на порядок больше. 

Маму и сестру он так и не нашёл. 

— Найти бы какой-нибудь домик в лесу. И чтобы медведи где-нибудь рядом ходили. Естественная защита, понимаешь? — сказал Саймон, когда они проезжали один из лесозаповедников. 

Рафаэль хмыкнул. Он был за рулём чёрного (хотя, сейчас цвет машины определялся скорее как "пыльный") пикапа, а Льюис растянулся на пассажирском переднем сидении. Сзади спала Изабель, поэтому парни почти не разговаривали, а если и переговаривались, то практически шёпотом. 

— А теперь представь, что зомби укусил медведя. И у тебя полный лес зомби-медведей, — сказал Рафаэль, и Саймон замер, действительно это представив. 

— Ну нет, — протянул Льюис, покачав головой. — Зачем зомби медведи? Они же не едят медведей? 

— Откуда же я могу знать, что ещё кроме людей едят зомби? — усмехнулся Сантьяго. — Может вообще всё живое, что поймают. Это, кстати, логично. 

— А вот если убить зомби-медведя и пожарить его – он будет съедобен? — опять задал вопрос Саймон. — Или сварить?

— С одной стороны – мясо всё равно будет ядовито, но с другой – если сварить…

— Вы что, серьёзно обсуждаете зомби-медведей и способ их приготовления? — сонно спросила с заднего сидения Изабель. — Боже, как вам повезло найти друг друга. 

Рафаэль хмыкнул, но взгляда от дороги не оторвал. А Саймон внезапно совершенно не почувствовал в себе желания что-то возразить. 

*_*_*

Клэри встретилась со своим старшим братом в одном из временных лагерей. Себастьян обнял сестру бегло, но крепко, сразу же цепким взглядом оценивая её состояние: парочка шрамов, усталость на лице, грязная и порванная в некоторых местах одежда. Сам парень выглядел не лучше. Джейс рядом с Фрей недовольно поджал губы, но ничего не сказал – они все слишком устали, чтобы начинать разборки. Тем более, Вейланд и сам не до конца понимал, по какой причине их можно начать. 

Они провели в этом временном лагере несколько дней, а потом разъезехались в разные стороны в слегка изменённых отрядах. С ними теперь не было Рагнора, но зато присоединился Себастьян, что вывало какое-то неконтролируемое недовольство у Джейса. Потом, правда, между ними что-то мимолётно поменялось, Вейланд как будто бы успокоился. Они с Себастьяном всё чаще негромко о чём-то разговаривали, а в относительно безопасных временных лагерях спали исключительно втроём – Себастьян, Клэри и Джейс. Магнус называл их "великолепно-странное трио", и никто не возражал: ни Алек с Иззи, которые когда-то составляли трио с Джейсом, ни Саймон, который всегда играл дуэтом с Клэри, ни сами участники этого самого трио. 

Себастьян не отходил от сестры ни на шаг, поэтому Саймон почти не удивился, когда увидел их целующимися – и это неожиданно не вызвало ничего, кроме лёгкого и усталого недоумения. Через день Себастьян точно так же поцеловал Джейса, а ещё чуть позже – Джейс поцеловал Клэри. Льюис уже не пытался заполучить внимание Фрей, поэтому не собирался ничего по этому поводу говорить – когда вокруг люди превращаются в зомби, которые пытаются тебя сожрать, совершенно никого не интересует, кто кого и почему целует. 

*_*_*

Рафаэль целует его спустя полгода после начала зомбиапокалипсиса. 

У них по прежнему ад вокруг, люди едят людей, а свой идеальный домик в лесу с медведями под боком они ещё не нашли. 

Саймон целует его в ответ, думая, что даже в этом аду можно найти свою вторую половинку.


End file.
